Baby
by jokergirl94
Summary: He just couldn't wait to hold his baby. Solider!Cas/ Fem!Dean. AU. Follow up to 'Home' and 'I do'. Only a M rating because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this at all. **

**Summary: He just couldn't wait to hold his baby. Solider!Cas/ Fem!Dean. AU. Follow up to 'Home', 'I do'. **

**A/N: Thanks for making 'Home' and 'I do' such a success! I hope you enjoy this next installment as much as I do. Sorry it's so long.**

SPN SPN SPN

"Gabe that was seriously the best ham I have ever had." Deana raved as she and Cas headed towards the living room in Sam and Gabe's home.

"That is one of the many perks of having a brother-in – law who just so happens to be an award winning cook." Gabe smiled as he and Sam followed their siblings into the living room to sit around the Christmas tree.

"And Sam well the placemats looked nice." Dean smiled teasing her older brother in typical little sister fashion.

Everyone laughed as Sam bitch faced, "Jerk."

"Bitch. Now come on lets open some presents." She suggested as Cas hugged her to his side. It was their first Christmas as a married couple and they loved the married life. Ever since he had been stationed to Camp Pendleton and promoted to Staff Sergeant, life had been great. Deana had been able to find a job at the San Diego FBI field office and fit in well. Gabe and Sam had been living in California for years now, only renting a loft in D.C when he had been serving overseas so Sam could watch over his little sister.

The presents were opened among jokes and laughs as they all received a copy of Gabe's new cookbook (of course) and Sam gave them a large gift certificate to the local IKEA to help decorate their base house because it was looking kind of empty.

"I have one more for you Cassie." Deana said hopping up from the couch and picked up a cylinder wrapped in festive looking paper and handed it to him.

"What's this? I thought we were exchanging presents tonight?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the blonde standing in front of him.

"I thought this one would best be opened here." She answered pushing the gift closer.

"It's not going to blow up is it?" He asked carefully pulling back the paper eyeing his wife.

"No it's not going to blow up, at least I hope not." She replied with a smile when he stopped progress and stared at her.

"I'm kidding. Gees I wouldn't do that to you sweetie." She said pressing a kiss to his lips and sat down on the couch arm next to him.

"Come on I want to know what it is now too." Gabe egged him on and Sam added in too.

"Alright, alright I'm working on it." Cas light heartedly grumbled as he peeled back the paper and saw the top of what looked like a rolled shirt, "You know I already have a ton of shirts Dean."

"I know, but when I saw this I couldn't help but think of you." She smiled.

Pulling the paper away he held the black fabric in his hand and unrolled it. Opening it he felt something hit his lap, but disregarded it as he read what the front of it said.

"So what's it say?" Sam asked leaning closer to see what was causing his brother-in-law's jaw to drop.

"Dean," Cas asked looking over to his wife and saw her smiling and nodding her head with tears in her eyes. Looking down he saw what had fallen on his lap earlier. Picking up the little stick he found a smiley face staring back at him, "are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been." She answered.

Jumping he picked her up and swung her around kissing her.

Sneaking over Gabe and Sam picked up the shirt and saw the message printed across it, "No Dad should look this cool."

"Oh my God my little sister's gonna be a mom." Sam gushed as they gathered around the couple handing out congratulations and hugs.

SPN SPN SPN

"You know this has been the best Christmas ever." Cas announced as he walked into the bathroom as Dean brushed her teeth in front of the sink.

"Yeah it was great," she answered spitting her toothpaste out as she saw her husband come up behind her clad in only his boxers and her in a tank top and underwear. She watched as two strong hands made their way to lie on her still flat stomach.

"How far along are you?" He questioned into her ear punctuating it with a kiss.

"Doc said I'm only about a month along. She said I'm due in July."

SPN SPN SPN

"Happy Birthday sweetie."

Rolling over in bed she cracked an eye open and watched as Castiel carried in a tray full of breakfast food. Looking she saw pancakes, eggs and bacon which was her favorite. Sitting up she started to reach for the food when she was overwhelmed by the smell of the greasy bacon. Holding a hand to her mouth she breathed through the nausea.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked worried sitting down beside her dressed in civilian clothes as he had taken a day of leave to spend with her and for the ultrasound.

"Just give me a minute. " She whispered as she held up a finger and breathed through it until she was sure she could talk without spewing, "Morning sickness just gets me sometimes."

"I can get you something else if you want."

Seeing the look of concern in the beautiful eyes staring at her she replied with a smile, "Its wonderful honey."

SPN SPN SPN

"Well let's see what we have here."

It was their first ultrasound and Castiel could barely contain his excitement. When he had gone to the bathroom to shave before leaving he saw Deana standing in front of the mirror admiring her small bump in the mirror.

"This maybe cold." Coming back from his thoughts he watched as their doctor who introduced herself as Anna spread the gel across Deana's tummy and started smearing it around with the wand.

"It looks like everything is going good it looks like it is developing healthily. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes of course." Deana squealed in excitement and listened as Anna pressed a few buttons and the room was filled with the tiny beats.

"Now it's too early to tell the sex, but I can print you off a couple copies of the ultrasound." She answered and handed a towel over for Dean to wipe herself off.

Wiping the last of the gel the now 25 year old pulled her skin tight AC/DC shirt down and hopped off the table and grabbed Cas's hand as Anna came back in with two pictures, "These are for you and I'll see you in six weeks for your next appointment."

SPN SPN SPN

"I'll be right back, little guy keeps pressing on my bladder." Dean joked as she got up from the ornate dining table at Sam and Gabe's where they were having supper and showing off pictures of the baby.

Waiting until he saw his sister disappear towards the bathroom Sam stood up motioning for Castiel to follow him to the balcony overlooking the water.

If there was one thing Gabe didn't do it was skimp on the luxuries. With him being a world renowned chief and Sam a successful lawyer there wasn't much the two couldn't afford.

"Is something wrong Sam?" He asked worriedly. He and Deana's older brother had always gotten on well together. Except for that one time when he been given the 'I'll beat you into the ground and kill you if you hurt my sister' speech when they first started dating.

"I just wanted to make sure you aren't having cold feet." Sam asked leaning against the balcony looking out across the ocean.

"What? Why? What makes you think I would be having cold feet?" He asked astounded at the question.

"I'm just making sure that you aren't going to leave Deana to take care of this baby by herself. I just want what is best for my baby sister. I'm sure you know that."

"I do and I intend to be there for her every step of the way. I love her and I love that baby more then you know; I would never dream of leaving her." He answered in full on Marine mode protecting what was his and what he wanted.

Seeing he had gotten the reaction he wanted out of the man he smiled slapping him on the back, "Glad to hear it Cas. Now I thought I heard your brother say something about making some Tiramisu."

SPN SPN SPN

"I said move Marine!"

He was on training duty here at Camp Pendleton and was marching along the rows of recruits crawling under barbed wire and through mud. He could remember when he was doing the same thing years ago.

He watched as one young man was straggling behind holding the line up behind him, "Carter! I told you to move. Now move damn it!" He yelled as he watched the boy struggle to move through the thick mud and trying to dislodge his gun which was getting stuck in between posts.

"Did I stutter boy? I told you to move damn it!" He yelled again coming closer to the edge where he could get into the boy's face.

"I'm going Staff Sergeant." He said pulling the rifle closer and accidently letting his finger slip on the trigger.

He heard the gunshot and before he realized what happened he felt a searing pain in his left thigh, "God damnit!" He screamed as he collapsed to the ground clutching his leg and felt other soliders come running towards him to pull him away from the recruits.

"You weren't given orders to stop!" He heard one yell and felt as one of his comrades pressed down on his leg.

"Medics are on the way Novak. Now don't go closing your pretty little eyes on us." Looking up he could see his friend Andy Milton standing over him and holding his leg.

SPN SPN SPN

"Where is my husband? Is he ok? I need to see him right away."

Cas smiled. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Shifting in the bed uncomfortably he knew he had gotten lucky. The bullet had gone straight through the meaty part of his thigh causing it to be more of a graze then actually bullet wound.

"Can you give us a name please?"

"Staff Sergeant Castiel Novak. I'm his wife Deana Novak, now can you please point me in the right direction?"

"Right this way ma'am. Now I would like to say he is a very lucky man the bullet went completely through and was very shallow. He is on medical leave for two weeks and then he can return to training duty."

Castiel watched as the doctor pulled back the curtain separating him from the other Sailors and Marines exposing his wife. Deana looked magnificent, glowing in fact. She was starting to show quite a bit now that she had hit the four month mark and her normally well tailored pant suits she worked in were starting to become a bit snug exposing her baby belly.

"I was so worried about you. They said you were shot and I assumed the worst." She cried as she came to sit on the bed beside him.

"Let's just say I dodged a bullet, well almost." He added gaining a chuckle from the doctor as he walked away leaving them alone. Out of now where he felt a fist connect with his shoulder, "What was that for?"

"Don't ever do that again. You understand me Castiel Novak?"

Rubbing his shoulder he realized this might just be the side of his wife he never wanted to get on again, "Yes ma'am."

SPN SPN SPN

"Honey we really need to have these cupboards fixed. They keep falling open all the time." Dean complained as she cooked dinner that night and Cas sat at the table peeling potatoes to go along with the meatloaf.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe we just have to much stuff? You can tell my brother we don't need any more of his pots and pans. He won't get offended I promise." He answered sweeping the rest of the peels into the garbage and set the pot of potatoes at the end of the table for Dean to grab.

"It's not that. I swear the hinges are too loose and out of alignment but I can't get a good look at them with junior here," she answered pointing to her growing stomach and taking a bite out of her pickle, "if you don't want to look at it I can have Sam come over and fix it."

Rolling his eyes at her dramatics he answered, "As soon as I can stand on both feet I'll fix the damn cupboards. Happy?" he asked looking back up and did a double take when he saw her scooping out some Ben and Jerry's.

Seeing the surprise on her husband's face she replied, "Yes I was just eating a pickle. And yes I'm eating chocolate ice cream right now. I'm hungry and junior's hungry. Don't argue just go with it." She said scooping out another spoonful of chocolate ice cream and walked over to pick up the potatoes.

SPN SPN SPN

Two weeks had passed and Cas was eager to get back to work and out of the house. While it was nice at night spending time with Dean and picking out baby stuff on the internet he was tired of doing nothing.

"We'll somebody's up bright and early." He called out as he sat down with his coffee already dressed in uniform and watched as Dean stumbled into the kitchen looking for her juice because she couldn't have coffee.

"No need to be so cheery in the morning. It's unnatural." She complained taking the juice and her prenatal vitamins as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's my first day back on duty and I'm sick of sitting around the house," He praised moving past the cupboards. Then as if the house sensed the abuse it was getting from the man it decided now would be a perfect opportunity to let the cupboards open up and pour out their contents; hitting him on his healing leg.

"Motherfucker," he screamed as the edge hit the bullet wound that was closed but still very tender.

"What happened?" The blonde asked as she came running (really walking extremely fast) into the kitchen to see what had caused all the commotion.

"Damn cupboard attacked me." Cas ground out as he lay on the ground working to breathe through his pain.

"Shh its gonna be alright. Just breathe through it like the champ you are." She whispered rubbing his back in soothing circles until she could feel him relaxing, "feel better?"

Looking down he checked the leg to make sure it wasn't bleeding and although it was still painful it wasn't bleed and would be able to report to duty, "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you Deana."

Struggling to get up she waited until Cas offered her a hand up and she answered with a smirk, "I guess now you'll fix the cupboards."

SPN SPN SPN

"So today's the day." Dean said excitedly as they drove towards the hospital. They were riding in the new to them '67 Chevy Impala Gabe and Sam had given to them as a wedding present nearly a year ago. Sure they hated being babied by their older brothers but when something like the Impala was given to you, you don't complain.

"Now just to make sure I'm up to speed we want to find out the sex of the baby right?"

"Yes Castiel we want to find out the sex of the baby." Deana answered back and the conversation died down leaving the two nervous parents to be in the silence of the car.

SPN SPN SPN

"How are we doing this morning?" Anna asked stepping into the room as she spotted the expectant parents waiting for her.

"Great." Deana answered as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed. She had to pee like a race horse but she had been given strict orders not to pee so they could see the baby better during the Ultrasound, "I have to pee like you wouldn't believe."

The red head laughed as she sat down on her stool before answering, "I hear that a lot. Now I would like to go over a few things with you before we get a look at the baby." She said seriously now, "First of all you need to start thinking of a birth plan and let me know. It is also recommended that since neither of you have had kids before that you go through a Lamaze class to learn relaxation exercises for the birth."

She watched as the parents passed looks of disbelief to each other, "I know it may seem like you have a while left but really your coming around on three months here. It's going to sneak up on you and soon you'll be holding your little guy or girl. I don't mean to scare you but I want you to be prepared."

"What would you recommend for the birthing plan? Is there something you feel would work better for me or anything I should know?" Dean asked letting a hand unconsciously rest on her swollen abdomen and letting her other hand wrap around Castiel's own, their rings clinking together as they both paid apt attention.

"Seeing as you are so young and have potential to have more children I would recommend natural birth. Now you also have to think about epidurals and pain medications about whether you want them or not."

"No. Absolutely not, no pain medications."

"Dean are you sure? I won't think any less of you if you want to have something to help with the pain." Castiel spoke up as he squeezed her hand.

"I don't want any." She reiterated and looked back at Anna who was writing it down.

"I got that down in your file. Now how about we see how your little bun is doing?" She asked pulling out the gel as Deana pulled up her shirt and let the gel rub around her stomach and soon the wand was scanning over it and a loud heartbeat could be heard from the machine, "The baby looks very healthy to me. Now we can tell the sex if you want to know." Anna asked looking up to the expectant parents.

"Yes we want to know." Castiel spoke gripping tighter to his wife's hand and watched the screen in front of them.

"Well congratulations it looks like you are having a little boy." She answered pointing out the small marking that was definitely boyish.

"Cas it's a little boy."

Looking over he saw Dean looking at him with tears in her eyes. Standing up he kissed her and whispered back, "I love you so much."

SPN SPN SPN

Coming back into the room Anna found the parents waiting for her in the room. Deana still sitting on the table and Castiel in the chair next to it, "Alright you two I have pictures here for you. I also have the pamphlet for the Lamaze class I suggested earlier. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes I have one," Deana asked timidly which was unlike her and shocking Anna.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed to ask questions this is a new experience for you and if you would rather Cas leave we can discuss this privately." She assured watching as Castiel started towards the door.

"No!" She called getting everyone's attention, "No its fine if he stays I just had a question about the baby."

Sitting down on her chair Anna was all ears, "Alright what's the question?"

"Some of my friends have kids already and say that they felt them kicking by the fifth month and I haven't felt anything. Is there something wrong with me or the baby?"

"Sometimes the babies are in different places at different times and you don't feel them until later or earlier. It's completely natural for you not to feel them right away. Do you have any other questions?"

Smiling with relief she stood up which was proving to be much harder lately and headed towards the door, "I'll schedule the appointment for six weeks and see you then Doc."

SPN SPN SPN

"You do realize that that is probably the most disgusting thing I have ever seen right?" Castiel asked as he and Dean sat on the couch that night watching a horror movie on TV.

"Don't care." She mumbled out around the banana, ketchup and chocolate sandwich she eating with a side pickle, "he thinks it's good and so do I."

"Whatever makes you two happy." He answered completely repulsed at the combination, but didn't hesitate to hug her closer.

The movie was getting to the climax when Dean quickly grabbed his hand and set it on her stomach, "What are you doing?"

"Wait for it." She said with a smile and he was rewarded by a small kick to his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked smiling back at her.

"Kid is practicing soccer already." She answered through tears, "Damn hormones making me cry."

SPN SPN SPN

It was the end of April and Dean and Cas were wandering around Babies'R'Us looking confused at all the equipment they needed. Luckily they had brought Sam along who seemed to have a better idea of what they would need.

"Alright so you need a crib, stroller, changing table, diapers, clothes, shoes, toys, soap, shampoo, food, bottles. Are you thinking about breastfeeding? Sam asked as he listed off things grabbing throwing things into his shopping cart.

Blushing Dean answered, "I'm so not discussing that with my brother." She answered self-consciously crossing her hands across her growing breasts.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Deana it's a natural part o-"

"Don't continue that thought if you want to keep your hair Sammy boy. I put Nair in your shampoo one time and don't think I won't do it again." She threatened which got him to shut up.

"Alright how about let's go look at cribs." He asked running a hand threw his long chestnut hair.

Smiling in agreement she grabbed Cas's hand before leading the way, "Sounds like great idea."

SPN SPN SPN

"A little to the right."

Cas rolled his eyes as he and Sam moved the crib back over to the right where they had had it five minutes earlier, "We just had it here."

"Apparently not because it's perfect now; now for that changing table," She challenged from the door way where she was holding her belly as it started to protrude even more now. It was nearing the end of May and she was getting close to eight months.

"Why don't you lay down for a little bit? Gabe made some pie for you and said he was sorry he couldn't be here." Sam answered from where he was crouching to pick up the plastic from the baby furniture he was helping assemble.

"I guess I can do that. You'll yell if you need anything." She asked unsure as she watched her brother and husband take swallows of their beers.

"Yes we'll call you if we need you. Now go relax and feed that nephew of mine."

Smiling she rubbed her stomach as her sundress billowed around her legs. Turning she waddled out of the room and headed to the living room.

SPN SPN SPN

That Monday Cas came home to a message telling him he was on his own for supper and that Dean would be home later. Sighing he headed down to the mess hall and had supper with Andy before heading back to his house. Deciding he may as well finish the dresser he and Sam had given up on after they had one too many beers and started watching the baseball game instead.

He wasn't sure when he dozed off but he found himself lying on the floor with a bottle of beer next to him and heard the door slam shut.

Getting up he walked into the kitchen where he saw Deana crying as she set her purse down and went to sit in the living room. Worried he came to sit next to her, "What's wrong baby? Did something happen at work?"

"They said I have to start my maternity leave because they are afraid I can't do my job." She cried as she wiped her hand across her face and wiped it on her dressy top.

"That's not so bad honey. That means you don't have to worry about hurting the baby and you can relax more. It'll be so nice for the baby." He tried to comfort her but she wasn't having any of it.

"I'm getting so fat. My wedding ring doesn't fit anymore," She cried holding up the band as she struggled to pull it out of her maternity style pants, "my ankles are so swollen and sore its killing me, my back is killing me and I look like beached whale. I can't even see my damn toes anymore." She cried leaning into her husband as he pulled her in closer, "I bet you aren't even attracted to me anymore. I'm not the skinny, fun girl you married, the one that went skinning dipping on our honeymoon or the one you proposed to."

Cas hugged her so tight and was happy when he could feel a kick against his own stomach he whispered into her ear, "I love you so damn much Dean you don't even know. I think you are the most beautiful woman alive. You are doing all of this for our baby and that makes you even more amazing. I love you and nothing will change that." He said kissing her forehead as he got up, "I have an idea. I'll be right back," he said and left to go into Dean's jewelry box pulling out a empty chain and slid the ring onto it before walking back to the living room where she had laid herself out, "Now you can wear it around your neck."

Smiling she let him clench it behind her neck and laid her head back down when he was done. Rubbing her big stomach she watched as Cas picked up her feet and sat down laying them on his lap and started to massage them.

"Oh god that feels so good." She moaned almost inappropriately as he massaged the swollen feet and she relaxed eventually falling asleep.

SPN SPN SPN

"Come on we're already late as it is." Dean whined as she pulled Castiel through the community center halls and towards the Lamaze class that started five minutes ago.

"I'm sorry I was only doing my job." Cas muttered sarcastically and followed her as they stepped into the room where five other couples were sitting in a circle.

"I'm sorry we're late." Deana announced as they both came into view.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Just take a spot we were just about to start on massage techniques," the older lady announced from the front of the room.

"Looks like we got here just in time for the good stuff." Dean whispered with a smile as the teacher instructed the women to lean back against their partner.

"Good for you maybe," he answered as it was extremely awkward for him sitting like this and he wasn't sure what to do because last week when he had tried to squeeze Dean's breast she had told him in some not so specific terms that if he tried that again he wouldn't be having anymore children.

"Honey just relax and do what the nice lady tells you." Dean answered leaning her head back and then looked back to the front of the class where they were starting birthing positions.

SPN SPN SPN

"How is any of that suppose to be remotely comfortably?" Deana asked rubbing at her aching back. The different positions had all been rough on her aching joints and she didn't want to put any of the positions to use anytime soon.

"I can't figure that out either." Cas answered truthfully as he directed the car into their driveway.

"At least we only have one more session left."

SPN SPN SPN

"But sir," Castiel protested as he stood in front of the Captain, "my wife is due at the beginning of next month."

"I can't help orders Novak and you know that. You'll only be gone for a month tops and it isn't like you are going to be out of reach completely. Parris Island is still connected to the modern world especially seeing as you are only helping with training."

"But sir,"

"Don't argue with me. This is an order and I will put a formal reprimand into your file if you argue again. Is that understood Staff Sergeant Novak."

"Yes sir."

SPN SPN SPN

"Deana where are you I need to talk to you?" Cas called out as he walked in the door and shut the door behind him. It was only June, but the weather was blasted hot and Deana kept the air on.

"I'm in the bathroom honey." She called out as he heard the shower turn off and he walked towards the bathroom and leaned against the counter waiting. He waited until Deana stepped out of the stall. He raked his eyes over her and took in the beauty she had become. She had gained weight but not more then was healthy for pregnancy and had made sure she rubbed herself down with that coco cream or whatever it was that helped prevent stretch marks because as he watched her dry herself he couldn't find a damn one and her revolver tattoo was looking better than ever, "You said you needed to talk to me." She asked as she attempted to wrap a towel around her but with her belly it didn't work and she ended up waddling naked to the bedroom across the hall.

"I'm going to help the training over in Parris Island for a month." He decided short and sweet was probably worth it.

"What about me and the baby? I'm due in like a month." Deana screeched as she pulled on yet another sundress and lay down on their bed with the giant body pillow that had become her friend. He watched as she placed it between her legs and placed her tummy on it for support.

"I know but there was nothing I or the Captain could do. Orders are orders. He said I could talk to you every day. You'll have Sammy and Gabe here to help you." He reassured rubbing her back and waited for her to say something.

"When do you leave?" She asked with teary eyes.

"I leave in the morning."

SPN SPN SPN

"Now you're sure you remember everything I told you?" Castiel questioned as Gabriel and Sam followed him towards the security check point.

"Yes we remember what you told us. Now get going before she starts crying again," Sam said pushing the man away as he turned back to his sister who was sitting in a chair where they had placed her.

"Thank you for being there when I couldn't be." Castiel said turning around taking one more glance at his bride.

"That's what brothers are for. Now just make sure you call her every day."

SPN SPN SPN

"Dean you should really stay home. Gabe and I will go pick him up from the hospital and come right back." Sam tried to reason with his sister.

"I'm coming and that's final." She retaliated as she pushed herself up from the couch letting her large stomach lead the way.

"Deana you're a week over due! You need to stay off your feet. I'll bring you back some cherry pie, better yet I'll have Gabe bake you one." He tried again worried for his sister who was looking miserable as she waddled towards the door.

"Don't you dare try and bribe me with food Samuel. I won't have it and I want to see my husband." She said as she tried to slip her flip flops on blindly as she had lost the ability to see her feet three months ago.

"If you won't listen to me then at least let me help you." Sam said unwilling to let his sister suffer if she was going to be so stubborn.

SPN SPN SPN

Wiggling in the back seat of the Camaro Dean tried to comfortable. She really did but that ship had sailed a long time ago. Now she was stuck with a stomach that didn't fit in anything she owned, no ankles, a constant backache, junior kicking her in the ribs at night and having to pee every five minutes, "Are we almost there?"

Looking through the rearview mirror Gabe couldn't help but feel sorry for Deana. She had looked wonderful throughout the whole pregnancy, but now she just looked miserable. The baby was nearly a week overdue and she just wanted Cas, "We'll be there in a couple of minutes. Are you sure you don't want me to turn around Dean? We haven't even left the base yet it wouldn't be that hard to take you home."

"I'm fine I just want Cas." She said tears threatening to spill. Damn hormones.

SPN SPN SPN

"Ready to go home Novak?"

Setting his bag into the holding compartment above the seats in the plane, he spun around to find Gordon Walker coming to sit next to him, "Hell yeah."

When Castiel had left a month ago to do mandatory training at Parris Island he had been livid. Dean was close to her due date and he didn't want to leave. Of course he had no choice but had insisted on calling her every night for updates and made sure Sam and Gabe were up to date on her birthing plan.

He was so relieved that nothing had happened so far, but he couldn't help but worry about the condition she would be in being a week over due and it was July so he could only imagine the misery she must be in with the heat.

"Heard you have a bun in the oven. When is it due?" The other solider asked. Castiel refused to call him a friend after he had hit on Deana when they had come back from their honeymoon.

"He is due to come any day now." He answered in a clipped tone looking out the window as the plane started to ferry away.

SPN SPN SPN

"I'll go park the car." Gabe announced as he pulled into San Diego International Airport and stopped in the drop off zone. He watched as Sam and Deana got out of the car and waited for them to move slowly away before starting for a parking spot.

"Are you sure you don't want a wheelchair? I'm sure they have one we can rent." Sam suggested as he walked slowly behind his sister.

"I'm not an invalid Sam, I'm pregnant. Now show me where Cas is going to be." She yelled back over her shoulder as they walked through the automatic doors of the airport.

"He said he was going to be coming out of Gate C," he answered stopping to look at the map by the entrance, "which is right over there." He finished pointing towards the other side of the airport.

"Then we better getting moving. This little guy wants to see his daddy." She said patting her stomach where the baby had started kicking up a storm.

"Wait you aren't…" Sam trailed off misunderstanding his sister.

"No dumbass he is just kicking up a storm." She said as they pushed their way through the people towards the right terminal and when they finally reached it Deana was nearly out of breath, "god I'm so out of shape."

SPN SPN SPN

"We are preparing to land. Today's date is July 21st, 2013 and the current temperature is 90 degrees Fahrenheit. Local time is 2:15pm. Please put your seats in an upright position and lock your trays. Thank you for flying with us."

Sliding his chair into place Castiel put away the parenting book he had packed into his bag and put his safety belt back on. He was almost home. Almost to Dean and their baby.

He waited out the bumpy landing and braved the crazy patrons as they attempted to exit the plane and he was at the front of the line. Storming through the people with his bag over his shoulder and Uniform still on he quickly walked through the doors to the public terminal.

Looking around he didn't spot anyone at first which caused his heart to race because did that mean Dean had gone into labor at last? Did something happen?

Spinning around the terminal he finally found his wife and Sam sitting in some vacant chairs that were hidden behind some dwelling families. Smiling he ran over and knelt down kissing Dean and kissing her belly that was barely contained in her black tank top and yoga pants, "I missed you baby."

"We missed you too." She answered back running a hand through his high and tight haircut.

"Let me help you with your bags Cas." Sam offered holding his hand out for the sea bag and carry on he was toting.

"Thanks Sam." He answered handing them over as he bent down again to kiss Deana who was rubbing her back, "is something wrong?"

"Nope everything's fine. Just glad to be out of the house I've been under house arrest forever!" She whined with puppy dog eyes to her husband who she knew had put the soon to be Uncles up to the task.

"And I'm glad they did their job right." He smiled back as he reached for the necklace around Dean's neck that held her wedding band, "Now how about we head home so you can get your feet up?"

"Good to see you brother. You can see we kept your darling wife and child in one piece." Gabe announced as he walked over to the group slapping his brother on the back.

"And I thank you for that Gabe, but we were just discussing leaving so she could put her feet up."

"Right well I guess I'll get the car again," The cook sighed turning right around again and yelling over his shoulder, "Good to see you too Gabe. How have you been Gabe? Any of those would have worked little brother."

Laughing as he brother walked through the wave of people he turned to Deana and held out his hand, "Ready to go?"

"Was ready five minutes ago." She grumped grabbing the hand and pulling herself up.

"Come on lets go. I think I saw some Ice cream sitting in your freezer." Sam answered leading the group with Castiel next to him.

"Um guys?" They heard Deana call from behind them.

"What honey?" Cas asked turning around to walk back towards his wife.

"I think the ice cream is going to have to wait." She answered pointing down to the puddle of water around her feet and the dark stain around her groin.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cas asked eyes wide.

"My water just broke dumbass and I need a- Owww" she moaned as she felt another sharp pain in her lower back. At first she thought it was the baby but now she realized she had been in labor all morning!

Panicking Cas quickly grabbed Deana up and started running towards the doors to the airport yelling, "Move! Out of the way! My wife's having a baby." Sam was trailing close behind lugging all the baggage and picking up the stray flip flops as they fell.

SPN SPN SPN

"I leave for five minutes and this is what happens." Gabe exclaimed as he pulled his car up to the loading dock and watched as his family came pouring out the doors. Cas carrying a clingy Dean and Sam loaded down with bags.

"Open the trunk." Sam called out as Cas headed towards the backseat to set Dean down who was moaning once more.

"Not on the leather! It'll stain." Gabe cried as he watched the girl being set down onto his brand new leather seats.

"Just be glad her water already broke Gabriel." Sam scolded as he walked passed into the driver's seat and the older man slid into the passenger seat.

SPN SPN SPN

"Hurry up Sammy!" Deana screamed as another contraction hit her hard.

He was trying he really was put traffic out of the airport would only move so fast. Beeping the horn again he answered, "I'm going as fast as I can Dean."

"Just breathe like they taught us in Lamaze. In, in out." Cas demonstrated next to her holding her hand in his. He was terrified, scared out of his mind. What if he messed this up, what if the kid didn't like him? Thoughts were flying through his mind, bouncing everywhere when a single soft voice called through to him, "He just wanted to wait until he could meet his Daddy."

Bending over he kissed her head as it started to become sweat slicked from the pressure building and the pain she was experiencing, "Well I can't wait to see him."

"And we are on the move again." Sam called out as he swerved around a slow moving group of people and was on the highway quickly, "Just hold on. We'll get you there."

SPN SPN SPN

"Well if it isn't the Novak's. I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you guys." Anna announced as she walked into the room. Eyeing up she found Castiel standing next to the bed and Deana lying in the bed already switched into a hospital gown and attached to device monitoring her contractions.

"Was beginning to think he didn't like us." Dean smart alecked from the bed rubbing her stomach.

"Well let's see what we have here." Anna answered pulling on a pair of rubber gloves and lifted up the blanket to check. Clucking with amusement she came back up tossing her gloves aside, "Looks like you guys are gonna have a long wait ahead of you. You're only at five diameters sweetie. You can try walking around a bit if you like or maybe your husband would like to give you a massage."

"I'd like to walk around if that's ok." Dean answered sitting up and standing up with Cas grabbing her hand.

"That's fine Dean. Now it says here you don't want to have an epidural are you still holding true to that?"

"Yes ma'am." Cas answered for Dean who was huffing through another contraction, "She told me I wasn't suppose to allow her one."

"You got a tough girl there Marine. I'll be back later to check up on the progress."

SPN SPN SPN

"God this hurts!"

Castiel stood up from his chair that he had take post in once Deana had firmly told him to 'keep his damn hands' off her. It had been nearly five hours since they had gotten to the hospital and Dean was running out of comfortable positions. She had tried walking around the room, having Cas massage her back, laying on her side and now she was on all fours without a care in the world that her ass was out for everyone to see.

He moved closer to her and couldn't stop himself from gently rubbing comforting circles on her back. She had done it numerous times for him, "Shh its gonna be alright baby."

He heard a knocking on the door and watched as Anna walked back in, "Well it looks like we are making progress. Now let's see how much."

They helped Dean roll over onto her back and they spread her legs to check the progress, "Well it looks like we are almost there. About eight centimeters dilated."

Cas was panicking now. God the baby was almost here he was about to be a father, "Well Daddy let's get you a mask and gloves." Anna said seeming to sense his discomfort and went to the cupboards in the room and started to pull out everything they would need, "if you need to sit now would be the time. If you drop during the delivery we are stepping over you."

"He won't drop. My husband's a big strong Marine." Dean praised from the bed squeezing his hand as she felt another contraction hit.

SPN SPN SPN

It was another 45 minutes before Anna gave the ok, "Now when you feel the urge I want you to push until I tell you to stop."

"You can do this Dean," Cas encouraged as he grasped the small hand in his and watched as the perfectly pedicured feet were placed in the stirrups.

"I love you Castiel." Deana answered.

Using his free hand he wiped her sweaty forehead and stray strands of blonde hair back, "and I love you."

"Push, Deana, Push." Anna instructed and watched as the young woman in the bed scrunched up and pushed with all her might, "good good keep going. You're almost done." She coached as she watched the monitor until the waves died down.

Looking down she couldn't see anything yet, but when she felt around the pelvis she could feel the head and knew he was close.

Anna didn't even have time to say anything before her patient started pushing all by herself gripping Castiel's hand in a death grip. When the next contraction was over she could see the first locks of hair sticking out, "He's crowning. It won't be long now and you two will be new parents."

SPN SPN SPN

Shaking out his hand he was pretty sure he had heard bones crack this last time.

"He's crowning. It won't be long now you two will be new parents."

He looked over to his wife who was panting between contractions. He couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman on the planet as she delivered his baby. _His_ baby.

"Push." He heard a bone cracking again as it was squeezed and he heard Dean screaming next to him.

"Good. A couple more like that you're done."

With patience never being one of her strong points she screamed, "I just want him out."

"Push!" Anna coached and he watched as the red head held out her hands adjusting the baby. Peeking down he could see the top of his son's head and watched as it slipped further out until his whole head was out.

"You're doing great baby. I can see his head and he's handsome."

Looking up with tired eyes she smiled, "Really?"

"Really."

"I gotta push Cas." She said breaking the moment and bearing down with all her might.

Screaming she kept it up until he saw the body slip out of the birth canal and Anna quickly wiped off the baby and cleared the airway, "Congratulations on your baby boy."

She quickly laid the baby on Dean's naked tummy and turned to Cas, "So Dad would you like to do the honors?"

Turning around stunned from watching as Dean gently moved a piece of mucus from the small forehead he questioned the girl, "What?"

"Do you want to cut the cord?"

Nodding she handed him a pair of medical scissors and he cut it right where he was directed.

"Dean I'm going to have to ask you to push one more time and then you're done." Anna said and waited while she pushed before starting to clean her up.

SPN SPN SPN

"Isn't he perfect Cassie?" Deana cooed as she held the swaddled baby in her arms and playing with the tiny nose, "he has your nose."

"Your lips." The new Dad answered rubbing his big finger down the small chest and was surprised when two tiny fists grabbed his large finger.

"He loves his Daddy."

"You know we should come up with a name for him instead of referring to him as him." Castiel suggested pulling himself to sit in the bed besides his family.

"You have suggestions?"

"I was hoping you would have some."

"How about Alec Luke?"

He pondered it for a moment and thought it was the most beautiful name in the world, "I love it."

SPN SPN SPN

"Where's our handsome little nephew?" Sam called as he stepped into the room followed by Gabe who was carrying a handful of balloons.

"Meet Alec Luke Novak." Deana praised holding up the tiny bundle for the Uncles to see.

Coming closer Sam held out his arms, "May I?"

"Go ahead," she answered as she carefully handed the bundle over to her brother.

"You did a great job Dean." Sam cooed as he cradled the baby in his arms as Alec continued to sleep and Gabe came closer to peek over his husband's arms, "looks like the extra week did well. Handsome as his Daddy and beautiful as his Mommy."

They joked and talked for awhile before Cas leaned over to kiss Dean again when he realized she had fallen asleep nestled into his side.

"Looks like we are getting the boot Moose." Gabe announced as he saw his brother start to talk.

Standing up Castiel realized he was still in Uniform and stood up to say good bye, "Thank you for everything today. They said she should be able to leave tomorrow."

"That's good news. We'll swing by your house before we come and get you guys a switch of clothes." Sam said as he rocked the baby who was still cradled in his arms and handed Alec over to Castiel.

"Come on let's let the new parents enjoy their baby Sam," Gabe said pulling his husband towards the door, "I'll give you something else to enjoy tonight."

SPN SPN SPN

Settling into the rocking chair with his son he leaned forward tickling the small chin with his calloused finger. His little boy was adorable and he couldn't believe he was all his. Dean did such a good job with him.

"You're gonna steal all the ladies hearts one day." He whispered and watched as the baby opened his eyes for the first time that day.

He was shocked at what he saw before him. Looking back at him was one stunning blue eye and on the other side a found dazzling green one. Smiling he answered, "Your one of a kind baby boy."

He rocked the night away with his little boy in his arms. It was definitely worth the wait to hold his baby.

**Reviews?**


End file.
